


Goodbye Kisses and Goodbye Warnings

by scarytoothfairy



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Chapter 20-21, F/M, Female MC - Freeform, Kissing, MC is dating all seven demons, PDA, Possessive Lucifer, Protective Mammon, Returning to the Human World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarytoothfairy/pseuds/scarytoothfairy
Summary: Lucifer and Mammon have a talk with Solomon while Araminta kisses her lovers goodbye.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Goodbye Kisses and Goodbye Warnings

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little fun thing, trying not to take my writing too seriously anymore. I named my MC Araminta but feel free to insert whatever name you choose!
> 
> btw I freaking love Solomon.

The two oldest demon brothers waited until Asmodeus finished hugging Solomon goodbye and went to join the rest of their brothers in wishing Araminta a safe journey home. Asmo stood between Beelzebub and Satan, watching as Belphegor dragged his tongue over Araminta’s neck and face several times before kissing her.

Solomon stood next to the portal to the human world and patiently held his hands together as he waited for his fellow human to finish her goodbyes. Though he may have to wait awhile, as soon as Belphie finished rubbing his nose against Araminta’s, Beel latched on to her, lifting her up against him and kissing her.

“Solomon.” Lucifer said, approaching with Mammon.

“Oh, come to wish me farewell?” Solomon smiled.

“Not even close!” Mammon glared. “Ya make sure to keep your sneaky wizard hands off my human!”

“You mean _my_ human.” Lucifer corrected.

“Our human.” Mammon gave in but whispered under his breath, “My human.”

“I’m not sure I understand what you’re getting at.”

“It would be wise not to assume I’m as stupid as Mammon.” Lucifer warned. He ignored Mammon’s ‘Hey!’ and continued. “I’ve seen the way you stare at Araminta.” Lucifer peaked towards his lover. Satan was kissing her neck and she was trying to contain her giggling to little success. “I can’t say I blame you. But she is mine and you will stay away from her.”

Solomon closed his eyes and gave a chuckle. “Lucifer, Araminta is my good friend. We were the only humans in the Devildom for a whole year. Naturally we’ve gotten close. How am I to stay away from her?”

“Listen, Solomon.” Mammon said, his voice lower than usual, dangerously lower. “She may be apart from us but that doesn’t change the fact that we belong to her.”

“And who does she belong to?” Solomon asked, his eyes spying on Araminta and Leviathan caressing each other's arms and peppering kisses over each other's faces.

Mammon growled and controlled the urge to grab Solomon’s neck. “I’m warning you. Do anything inappropriate to Araminta and I’ll drag you back down to Hell and eat your heart.”

Solomon frowned. Mammon didn’t give him a chance to respond. He turned around and walked back towards Araminta. Asmo was massaging his hand over her bottom and whispering sweet nothings into her ear before dipping his tongue into her mouth.

“Hey! It’s my turn!” Mammon complained.

Asmo and Araminta’s tongues tangled outside their mouths a few seconds longer before Mammon pulled Araminta towards him. He pushed their bodies as close as can be before leaning down and kissing her forehead.

“Make sure you don’t go doin’ anything too crazy once you’re back in the human world, got it?”

Araminta got on her toes to kiss Mammon’s chin. “Of course I won’t because you won’t be there to save me, Mammon. And I don’t want to die before I get the chance to see you again.”

“Don’t talk about death so casually like that, dummy. Humans shouldn’t do that.” Mammon’s lips pecked hers. “I’ll come visit you in the human world and you can get into your usual shenanigans then.”

Araminta closed her eyes and puckered her lips. She wanted Mammon to do all the work and he was more than happy to oblige. He turned them around so his back was towards his brothers and kissed his human desperately and repeatedly. After a while, he felt Araminta try to break their kiss for it was time for her to go but he held her tighter. It wasn’t until Lucifer cleared his throat that Mammon released Araminta. He didn’t follow but he held her hand as she walked towards Lucifer, Solomon, and the portal. They held on until they were both arms lengths apart and their fingers detached from one another, one by one.

Lucifer received her at the portal. He pet her hair and stroked her face. And he didn’t care that Solomon was right next to them, watching and listening.

“I’ll never forget this year I’ve spent with you.” Lucifer cupped her face, letting his thumb roam across her cheek and over her lips. “Promise you won’t forget me either?”

“I promise, Lucifer.” She whispered, perhaps shy that Solomon’s eyes were on them.

Lucifer traced her smile with his thumb again. “You’ll always be welcome here in the Devildom anytime you’d like to return. And when you do visit again… we’ll have to pick back up where we left off last night.”

Araminta bit her bottom lip and hid her face from both Lucifer and Solomon by pushing her head against Lucifer’s chest.

The mighty first born kissed the crown of his human’s head. “Because there’s still so much you could learn from me, so much I’d like to reveal.”

Araminta lifted her face to look at him and Lucifer leaned down to kiss her lips. They rubbed circles into each other's backs when they parted, gazing at each other, trying to memorize the face of their lover. Lucifer trailed a kiss from Araminta’s forehead, to her nose, to her lips, before ushering her forward towards the portal. He kissed the palm of her hand before finally letting go of his beloved. 

She waved goodbye to her seven lovers, tears streaming down her face. They would be apart, yes, but never really. The pacts they shared was proof that the seven rulers of hell were ruled by one master, one human.

Lord Diavolo escorted Solomon and Araminta into the portal and Lucifer grit his teeth when he saw Solomon put his hand on the crying Araminta’s shoulder.

As soon as they returned to the Devildom, Araminta would be ravished by the demon brothers. Solomon, on the other hand, would be a deadman. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what do you think?? For my next story, should I keep the name Araminta or change it to the generic MC? I’m new to dating sims so seeing MC everywhere is still kinda weird for me. I was seriously debating if I should use Emsi as a name in this story >.<  
> (ps I've already written another BelphiexMC centric story though MC is still dating all seven demons)
> 
> Take care, everyone! <3


End file.
